


Костные войны: Эпизод четвертый — Новая надежда

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>запертая вместе с остальными в лаборатории, Бреннан признается, что никогда не видела «Звездные войны». Обязуясь исправить эту ошибку, случайно затесавшийся в их компанию фикрайтер пересказывает Бреннан сюжет, используя ее, Бута и других членов команды в качестве персонажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bones Wars: Episode IV A New Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29785) by Mr. Chaos. 



  
ИИУУУИИУУУ ИИУУУИИУУУ ИИУУУИИУУУ

— Быстрей, быстрей! — кричал Бут. Темперанс наступала ему на пятки, пока они мчались к выходу. Вокруг них завывали сирены, мигали огни, и несколько оставшихся в лаборатории сотрудников пытались разобраться, что происходит.

— Всем успокоиться! — скомандовала Кэм, но неясно было, к кому она обращается. На данный момент в лаборатории остались только «главные подозреваемые» в создании хаоса: Джек Ходжинс, который тут же заявил, что не имеет с происходящим ничего общего; Энджела Монтенегро, жена Ходжинса, твердо верившая, что Джек как раз все и устроил; Лэнс Свитс, вынырнувший из подсобки вместе с интерном Дейзи Вик.

Единственной белой вороной в этой компании был писатель-неудачник Кевин Аллен, в очередной раз влипший в проблемы. Теперь он с обиженным видом торчал на платформе.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Бут, ударив обоими кулаками по толстенному стеклу, отделившему его от такой сладкой, желанной свободы. — Не-е-ет!

— Это бесполезно, Бут, дверь так не открыть, — покачала головой Темперанс. — Будет гораздо лучше, если мы выясним причину тревоги, если мы справимся с проблемой, это поможет нам выйти отсюда.

Бут уставился на дверь... и снова ударил по ней кулаком.

— …! 

От этого возгласа все замерли, как по команде.

— У-ау, — протянул Кевин. — А я-то раньше считал, что «не-е-ет!!!» Вейдера меня бесит.

— Всем успокоиться, — повторила Кэм. — Понятно, что никто из нас не активировал тревогу, я надеюсь, через пару минут дверь откроется сама. Думаю, нам нужно только посидеть и немножко подождать.

Энджела нахмурилась.

— Посидеть? Не то, о чем я мечтаю, Кэм. — Она подошла к платформе и опустилась на ступеньки. — Меня, например, дома ждет горячая пенная ванна.

Остальные бесцельно слонялись по платформе, ожидая, когда откроется дверь. Прошло пять минут... десять... потом пятнадцать...

— Кто такой Вейдер? — в конце концов спросила Темперанс.

— Э? — удивился Кевин.

— Вейдер. Ты сказал, что он бесит тебя так же, как Бут.

— Эй! — возмутился Бут.

Кевин непонимающе уставился на Темперанс.

— Вейдер. Дарт Вейдер?

Темперанс только моргнула.

— Лорд ситхов. Энакин Скайуокер?

Никакой реакции.

— Джедаи? Лазерные мечи? «Звездные войны»?

— Так Дарт Вейдер — это Рональд Рейган? — уточнила Темперанс.

Кевин обернулся к остальным.

— Вы, люди, совсем чокнутые или просто придурки?

Когда никто не произнес ни слова, Кевин поднялся и вышел в центр платформы. 

— Так как вы все здесь отказываетесь исполнять свои обязанности, выбор падает на меня, — он сложил руки на груди. — Итак, Темперанс Бреннан, это история Звездных войн. Начнем-ка с четвертого эпизода, просто потому, что мне так хочется. А потому, что я люблю ситкомы типа Гриффинов, вы все будете персонажами.

— Это не...

&#1120; &#1120; &#1120;

Давным-давно,  
в одной очень далекой лаборатории…

КОСТНЫЕ ВОЙНЫ  
Эпизод четвертый  
Новая надежда

В Галактике бушует гражданская  
война. Корабли повстанцев нанесли  
удар с тайной базы и одержали  
первую победу над жестокой  
Галактической Империей.

Во время сражения шпионы повстанцев  
смогли добыть секретные чертежи  
супероружия Империи — ЗВЕЗДЫ СМЕРТИ,  
укрепленной космической станции,  
обладающей достаточной огневой мощью,  
чтобы уничтожить целую планету.

Преследуемый зловещими агентами  
Империи, принц Расс летит  
домой на своем корабле, везя  
с собой украденные чертежи, которые  
могут спасти его народ и вернуть  
свободу галактике...

 

&#1120; &#1120; &#1120;

Маленький кораблик дергался туда-сюда, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться, пока его затаскивало в утробу огромного звездного эсминца. На борту повстанцы готовились дать бой имперским штурмовикам.

Но, как ни печально, нас интересует вовсе не клевая и захватывающая битва. Вместо этого мы последуем за вон теми двумя идиотами...

— Следующий выстрел точно нас прикончит, я в этом уверен! — заявил золотистый дроид-ассистент, спешивший следом за сине-белым дроидом типа «жуки/слизь».

— Зак, будь так добр, заткнись, — запротестовал сине-белый.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, Ходжинс. Я знаю только, что у нас серьезные неприятности.

— Нет никаких неприятностей! А если были бы, полагаешь, нас спасло бы от них бесконечное повторение волшебных слов «мы обречены»?

Зак опустил взгляд на своего спутника.

— Я всего лишь...

  
***

— Стоп. Я Р2Д2?

— Да, Ходжинс, именно так.

— Но... но... Я Хан Соло!

— Джек... Даже мне кажется, что ты больше похож на Р2.

— Огромное спасибо, Энджела, преогромнейшее.

— Будьте так любезны, разрешите мне продолжить.

***

— Ходжинс? Ходжинс! — позвал Зак откуда-то из недр корабля, потеряв своего спутника. — Нам нельзя блуждать, как вздумается! Капитан выразился предельно ясно...

Он затих, потому что в этот момент заметил Ходжинса, стоящего перед молодым человеком в белых ниспадающих одеждах. Юноша обеспокоенно оглянулся и вставил диск в коренастое тело дроида.

***

— Теперь я еще и коренастый?!

— Ну, ты в последнее время активно налегаешь на пончики, Ходжинс.

— А ты нет, Бут?

— Прости, я не слышу! У тебя во рту половина всех наших пончиков!

***

В это время в другой части корабля капитан оказался в очень неприятном положении... собственно — его в прямом смысле слова взяли за горло.

— Где чертежи, которые вы перехватили?

Капитан в ужасе уставился на черную маску, скрывающую лицо его мучителя. 

— Мы... не...

Человек в маске тяжело вздохнул.

— Теперь ты пытаешься меня кинуть? Я стараюсь быть вежливым, а ты относишься ко мне безо всякого уважения! И теперь я вынужден тебя убить. Мои верные штурмовики, каким способом мне прикончить его?

— Силой науки Макса Кэй!

  
***

— Отец Бреннан — Дарт Вейдер?

— А это плохо, Бут?

— Нет... Ну, разве что тебя не обрадует, что твой отец — худшее существо во всей вселенной.

***

Расс отчаянно сопротивлялся. Штурмовики поймали его сразу после того, как он отправил двух дроидов вниз, на планету. И сейчас он стоял лицом к лицу с Максом Кинаном.

— Эй, герой, давай провернем все по-быстрому, окей? Ты отдаешь мне чертежи, которые спер, а я тебя не убиваю. Идет?

— Не знаю, о чем вы говорите...

— У тебя мои чертежи, принцесса Расс, чертежи.

— Принц.

— Э?

— Я принц.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Макс задумался.

— Есть только один способ убедиться. Стража! Заберите ее... его... отсюда!


	2. Chapter 2

Темперанс скрестила руки на груди.

— Эта история выглядит абсолютно бессмысленной.

— Почему? — спросил Кевин.

Они ненадолго прервались, чтобы Ходжинс и Свитс принесли пару-тройку стульев. Как только стало ясно, что они здесь застряли, все согласились, что сидеть на холодной и твердой плитке очень некомфортно.

— Потому что мой отец — не злой, — все уставились на Бреннан. — Он жестокий человек и, случалось, грабил других людей, но...

— Эй, Кости, не ввязывайся в заранее проигрышную драку, — сказал Бут, приобнимая ее. Как ни банально это звучало, он с головой включился в историю, разыгрываемую Кевином. Да, парень сделает все как надо, Кевин точно знал, как увлечь аудиторию.

— Хорошо, разрешаю тебе рассказать еще чуть-чуть, — Темперанс на мгновение прижалась к Буту теснее. — Но только совсем немного.

— Как пожелаешь, Пестик, — решительно кивнул Кевин.

— Не понимаю этой аллюзии.

— Если не понимаешь, то откуда знаешь, что это аллюзия? — спросил Кевин. Темперанс что-то смущенно пробормотала.

— Как я понял, полусонные мои, собрание стихийно продолжается, — пошутил Ходжинс.

Дейзи нахмурилась.

— Какая-то дурацкая история!

— Ага. Мы больше сосредоточились на Заке и Пузатике... Я хотел сказать, Ходжинсе, — Бут улыбнулся Ходжинсу, а тот показал ему язык.

— Что там дальше, о гроза морей? — спросила Кэм. 

Кевин усмехнулся:

— Вернемся к нашим двум дроидам, бредущим через пустыню...

&#1120; &#1120; &#1120;

— Мне здесь не нравится. Я бы лучше вернулся на корабль, — жаловался Зак, карабкаясь на песчаную дюну.

— На корабль, захваченный войсками Империи? — возмутился катившийся рядом Ходжинс. Это был практически подвиг, забираться наверх на колесах было очень трудно. Но он справлялся.

— Ну и что? Там, например, было чисто. Я скоро отключусь из-за вездесущего песка.

Ходжинс издевательски фыркнул:

— Не ной как младенец! — он повернул направо и взял курс на следующую дюну.

— Куда это ты собрался? — поинтересовался Зак.

— К ближайшему городу.

— Ближайший город слева от нас!

Ходжинс остановился.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Строго на основе логики! — провозгласил Зак. — Кроме того, налево — будет вниз по склону.

— Послушай, Зак... Я разбираюсь в излучениях. Здесь их полно вокруг, и сейчас они сигналят, что ближайший город точно справа!

Зак упер руки в боки.

— А я неоспоримый король космического корабля, и значит, мы все сделаем по-моему!

— Но мы даже не на корабле!.. — выкрикнул Ходжинс, пытаясь его догнать.

***

— Зак бы точно что-то такое устроил, — пожаловался Ходжинс. — Я рассказывал вам о тех временах, когда он...

— Да.

— Много раз.

— Я еще и Зака не видел, но эту историю уже знал наизусть!

— Хорошо, давайте вернемся к «Звездным войнам».

— Тс-с-с! Я ничего не слышу из-за вас!

***

— Ну, это просто прекрасно! — простонал Ходжинс, когда его и Зака со всех сторон окружили явы. — Король космического корабля... Поздравляю, Ваше величество!

Явы завопили, стали жестикулировать и толкать пленников, требуя подчинения. 

— Веди себя хорошо, Ходжинс, если хочешь, чтобы с нами нормально обращались.

— Не указывай мне, ты, позолоченный халдей!

Когда песчаный краулер, куда затолкали дроидов, все-таки остановился и двери открылись, совсем рядом оказался купол обычной фермы. И ее владелец уже спешил к главарю явов.

— Доброго вам дня! — сказал он радостно, пожимая яве руку. — Гордон. Гордон Уайатт. Я собираюсь приобрести одного из ваших дроидов.

Он обернулся и махнул рукой девочке-подростку, которая стояла позади него. 

— Позвольте представить вам мою подопечную — мисс Темперанс Бреннан.

Темперанс посмотрела на явов.

— Знаете, эти тяжелые плащи не подходят для такого климата. Вам будет лучше без них, переоденьтесь во что-то, что обеспечивает нормальный теплообмен...

— Достаточно, Темперанс, — Гордон слабо улыбнулся явам. — Прошу прощения. С ней такое бывает.

— Темперанс! Темперанс! — послышался голос.

— Что, тетушка...

***

— Постой-ка, Кевин.

— В чем дело, Свитс?

— Ты не можешь сделать доктора Уайатта дядей Оуэном.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что он — знаменитый психолог! Неприлично делать его настолько второстепенным персонажем.

— А я думал, он шеф-повар.

— Ну... и шеф-повар тоже. Нужно исправить эту твою ошибку.

— Знаешь что, Свитс? Наверное... согласен.

***

— Темперанс! Темперанс!

Она подбежала к краю кратера и заглянула вниз.

— Что, тетушка Свитс?

— Скажи дяде Гордону, если будет покупать дроида, пусть убедится, что новая железка способна пережить мое ежедневное брюзжание.

***

— Ненавижу.

— Аф-ф-ф-ф! Не беспокойся, мой прекрасный Ланцелот! Уверена, что тетушка Свитс — очень важный персонаж!

— Она умирает в первом действии. За кадром.

— Ох...

— Заткнитесь, я ничего не слышу!

  
***

— Дядя Гордон, этого мы взять не можем. Совершенно ясно, что у него барахлит мотор, и потому он не способен...

Дядя Гордон повернулся к явам.

— Это никуда не годится! Разве можно установить стабильные товарно-денежные отношения, если вы пытаетесь подсунуть покупателям настолько бракованный товар?

Зак тронул дядю Гордона за плечо.

— Прошу прощения, но я и Ходжинс вместе провели множество экспериментов, и он станет замечательным дополнением...

— Вы абсолютно правы.

— Пойду почищу их, — вызвалась Темперанс.

— Может, лучше пойдешь прогуляешься с друзьями? — спросил Гордон. Темперанс молча уставилась на него, и он вздохнул: — В самом деле, что это я... Хорошо, иди.

Темперанс повела дроидов в мастерскую, где закрепила Зака на подвеске и стала опускать в масляную ванну. 

— Я только что понял, — сказал Зак, — что нас не представили друг другу как положено. Я Зак Эдди, специалист по отношениям «человек/киборг». А это мой коллега Джек Ходжинс. Он занимается грязью.

— Частицами! — запротестовал Ходжинс. — Не называй их грязью!

— Я Темперанс Бреннан.

— Очень приятно, мисс Бреннан.

Темперанс занялась Ходжинсом, счищая с него грязь... о, простите, частицы. 

— Как вас, ребята, занесло на эту планету? — полюбопытствовала она.

— Я точно не знаю, куда мы попали.

— Татуин. Это примерно в семи и пяти десятых...

— Названия достаточно, спасибо, — сказал Ходжинс. — Пожалуйста, подвинь щетку чуть левее... о, да, вот здесь... ой!

Что-то вспыхнуло, зажужжало, и, почти как в реальной жизни, Ходжинс преждевременно кон...

***

— Эй!!!

— Что ты несешь, Кевин? С Джеком такого никогда не бывает!

— Спасибо, Эндж.

— Ну, почти никогда.

— Ненавижу вас всех.

— И я к тебе на лавочку, Ходжинс.

— Заткни пасть, Свитс.

***

— Помогите мне, доктор Сэроен, вы моя единственная надежда. Помогите мне...

Темперанс не отрываясь глядела на маленькую синеватую голограмму принца Расса. 

— Кто это? Он достаточно привлекателен, и такие симметричные черты лица...

— М-м-м... ничего, ничего важного! — нервно пробормотал Ходжинс, выключая голограмму. — Не обращай внимания.

— Но кто это был?

— Никто, а мне пора спать, доброй ночи... Хр-р-р-р...

— Но дроиды не спят! — запротестовал Зак.

— Хр-р-р... заткнись... хр-р-р...


	3. Chapter 3

— А можно сходить в туалет?

Кевин раздраженно умолк. Его уже порядком достало, что его постоянно перебивают.

Дейзи скривилась.

— И… извините, это все из-за того, что я такая изящная и хрупкая. Мой мочевой пузырь просто не...

— Еще одно слово о твоем мочевом пузыре, и я заставлю Кевина сделать тебя Сарлаком, — буркнул Бут. — Давай, малыш, жми дальше.

Кевин кивнул, прошелся туда-сюда по платформе, разминая ноги.

— На чем же мы... А! Да. Мисс Темперанс Бреннан как раз увидела сообщение от принца Расса и теперь собирается поговорить со своими опекунами.

  
&#1120; &#1120; &#1120;

Угрюмая Темперанс сидела за столом и нехотя ковырялась в салате.

— Как это выходит? Мы ведь на пустынной планете, но постоянно едим салат.

Гордон нахмурился:

— Я точно не знаю, но ведь не это действительно тебя волнует, Темперанс?

— Именно это и волнует.

— А я так не думаю.

Темперанс смотрела на них и пыталась понять, за что и кем она проклята, что ей достались вот такие опекуны.

Свитс предложил:

— Возможно, будет лучше, если ты пропустишь ужин и займешься с нами упражнениями для налаживания доверительных отношений?

— Нет уж, лучше я поем.

Свитс посмотрел на нее печальными глазами обиженной собаки и добавил:

— Но это же прикольные упражнения!

***

— У меня не собачьи глаза!

— Давай, убеди себя в этом, Свитс.

— Как скажешь... пузатик.

— Хватит уже!!!

***

— И еще я обдумываю наш с вами странный семейный пакт, — Темперанс положила себе еще немного салата.

— То, что мы обещали отпустить тебя в академию?

— Нет, я о другом. Двое взрослых мужчин воспитывают девочку-подростка... Знаете, вам абсолютно нечего стыдиться. Гомосексуальность совершенно нормальна, и в ряде культур...

Гордон и Свитс поспешно схватили тарелки и встали из-за стола.

— Что я не так сказала?

***

— Я теперь еще и гей?

— С Гордоном Гордоном Уайаттом? А на что еще ты рассчитывал, Свитс?

— Если вы не заткнетесь, я всех завалю неоплачиваемыми сверхурочными!

  
***

Темперанс мчалась в своем глайдере по направлению к горам, наслаждаясь закатом — садились оба солнца, и это было прекрасно. В кино в такие моменты за кадром играет отличная музыка... Но автор истории забыл свой айпод дома и потому позаимствовал музыку у Бута.

  
***

— Эй, а ну верни мой айпод!

(играет Usher: )  
Е-е-е, чел!  
Вот мы вернулись в клуб,  
Чтобы двигать телом туда-сюда, вправо и влево.  
Слава Богу, неделя закончилась!  
Я чувствую себя зомби, вернувшимся к жизни, к жизни!  
Руки вверх, мы все поднимаем руки вверх!  
Я не контролирую своё тело.  
Мы не встречались с тобой раньше?  
Кажется, я помню эти глаза, глаза, глаза...

Потому что этой ночью, малышка, диджей заставил нас снова влюбиться.  
Да, малышка, этой ночью диджей заставил нас снова влюбиться.

 

— Как, черт возьми, ты умудрился спереть мой айпод?

— Я стащил его, пока вы с Ходжинсом обзывали друг друга толстяками.

— В некоторых культурах лишний вес является символом высокого положения в обществе.

— Значит, Ходжинс куда более важная шишка, чем я.

— Осторожней, лапуля.

— Чего?!

— Ничего.

***

Темперанс запрыгнула в глайдер и, хмуря брови, осмотрелась. Зак сидел сзади, на пассажирском сиденье.

— Ходжинс тебе ничего не говорил, прежде чем отправился бродить по пустыне?

— Он что-то бормотал под нос о своей важнейшей миссии, безосновательно провозгласил себя королем пустыни и скрылся.

Темперанс вздохнула.

— Ясно же, что у него скоро сядет аккумулятор. Это совершенно иррациональный поступок!

— Согласен, доктор Бреннан.

Темперанс нахмурилась:

— Я не доктор.

— Разве?

Темперанс собиралась возразить, как вдруг заметила Ходжинса, пробирающегося через ущелье. Она мигом выскочила из глайдера и помчалась к нему.

— О чем ты думал, отправившись сюда без разрешения? — накинулась она на Ходжинса. — Пустыня чрезвычайно опасна, и только специально подготовленные люди вроде меня могут выжить здесь!

— И это говорит женщина, которую вот-вот стукнет по голове Фишер?

— Че...

Глаза Темперанс закатились: крупное и долговязое существо как раз в этот момент ударило ее по голове.

— И снова я совершаю фатальные ошибки в общении с женщинами, — печально произнес Фишер, разглядывая лежащую перед ним Темперанс. — Очередной провал на моем счету.

***

— Меня так легко не вырубить.

  
***

— О нет, она мертва, — сказал Ходжинс механическим голосом. — Давай оставим ее здесь, пусть разлагается в свое удовольствие.

— Пусть, — так же бесстрастно согласился Зак.

***

— Ладно, снимаю свое возражение...

***

Темперанс застонала.

— Ничего подобного, она жива!

— Что здесь происходит? — Ходжинс, Зак и Фишер обернулись и увидели Кэм Сэроен, которая шагала к ним с очень раздраженным выражением на лице. — Зачем вы здесь валяетесь, хотела бы я знать? А какого черта вы здесь делаете, мистер Фишер?!

— Я... э...

Кэм молча посмотрела на него, и Фишер, сразу уловив намек, поспешил убраться.

— Давайте, отнесите ее в мою хижину.


	4. Chapter 4

— Богом клянусь, если вы еще раз меня перебьете, я за себя не ручаюсь! — бесился Кевин, размахивая руками.

Кэм только покачала головой:

— Извини, но у некоторых из нас есть дети, им надо сообщить, что все в порядке. И заодно убедиться, что никто не сошел с ума от беспокойства.

— В конце концов, мы здесь заперты из-за сигнала тревоги, а не из-за фокусов каких-то психованных маньяков или агентов, — отметила Энджела.

— Какая у вас все-таки интересная жизнь, — закатил глаза Кевин. — Так на чем я остановился?

— Я забрала доктора Бреннан к себе в хижину.

Темперанс замотала головой, не соглашаясь с ней:

— Это не по-настоящему. Это персонаж, который носит твое имя. Разве что ты полагаешь, что твой дом по сравнению с моим — хижина, в таком случае...

Бут осторожно положил руку ей на колено.

— Кости... Как насчет того, чтобы дать парню закончить историю, а?

— …Ну, ладно.

&#1120; &#1120; &#1120;

— Нет, мой отец был пилотом космического грузовика. Вы абсолютно точно ошибаетесь, доктор Сэроен.

Кэм покачала головой.

— Нет, мисс Бреннан. Я права. Ваш дядя солгал вам, потому что не питает особой любви к серьезной науке. Он предпочитает копаться в чужих мыслях и душах. А ваш отец, как и я сама, куда сильнее интересовался реальными фактами.

— Не понимаю.

— И я, и ваш отец были учеными, мисс Бреннан. Мы изучали, как устроен мир. Ничего общего с безумными религиозными сектами или похожей чепухой, — Кэм встала и подошла к большому тяжелому сундуку. — Я вспомнила... У меня кое-что есть для вас. Ваш отец хотел бы, чтобы это досталось вам, когда вы повзрослеете.

Она достала из ящика длинный металлический цилиндр, повела рукой, и из него вырвалось тонкое яркое лезвие. 

— Световой меч вашего отца.

***

— Стоп, а зачем ученому световой меч?

— Потому что это обалденно круто!

— Вынуждена согласиться с доктором Ходжинсом, доктор Бреннан. Хотелось бы и мне такой.

— Но это же непрактично, Кэм! Как может свет использоваться в качестве оружия без...

— Просто прими это как факт, Кости.

***

— Ученые исследовали тайны вселенной... до темных времен. До императора.

— Боюсь, меня не интересует политика. — Темперанс погасила световой меч. — Но я хотела спросить: как умер отец?

Кэм нахмурилась, обдумывая ответ.

— Мой ученик, Макс Кинан, предал и убил твоего отца.

  
***

— Врешь!

— Бут, тс-с-с!

— Когда ты перебиваешь — это нормально, а когда я...

***

— Кажется, теперь можно просмотреть все сообщение. — Кэм встала, вытерла руки и дала Ходжинсу знак. Тот включил голограмму.

«Генерал Сэроен, когда-то вы служили моему отцу во время Войны Клонов. И сейчас я прошу вас о помощи. В памяти этого дроида модели «жуки/слизь» хранятся чертежи новейшего имперского оружия. Необходимо доставить их моему отцу на Альдеран. Помогите мне, Кэм Сэроен, вы моя единственная надежда!»

Кэм откинулась на спинку стула. 

— Ты должна будешь изучить пути Науки... если хочешь сопровождать меня на Альдеран.

— Отлично!

— Твой дядя, конечно... Погоди, ты о чем?

Темперанс пожала плечами.

— Я уже долгие годы хочу уехать с фермы. И, кажется, это отличный повод. Только очень нерешительный человек не воспользовался бы такой возможностью.

— Ну... Хорошо, хорошо.

— Кроме того, они вряд ли будут по мне скучать.

***

Дядя Гордон Гордон нахмурился, сдвинув на затылок разноцветный колпак. 

— Где же Темперанс? Мы устроили эту вечеринку специально для нее, чтобы извиниться!

Свитс шмыгнул носом.

— Я испек пирог, а ее нет... Она оказывает на меня эмоциональное давление!

Штурмовик, обыскивающий дом в поисках дроидов, поднял руку:

— Может, начнем без нее?

***

Тем временем в здании суда... э... я имел в виду Звезду смерти. Имперские губернаторы за круглым столом обсуждали, что предпринять в связи с похищением чертежей.

— Абсолютно неважно, что чертежи попали к повстанцам! — заявила Могильщица. — Множество священников благословили эту станцию. Ее защищает Господь!

Макс покачал головой.

— Прости, полагаю, нам есть о чем беспокоиться. Я имею в виду... давайте признаем: если они получат чертежи, то смогут найти слабые места в конструкции и атаковать нас...

Вмешался другой губернатор.

— Не пытайтесь запугать нас своими гипотезами, научными методами и логическими доводами вроде объяснений, куда солнце заходит, лорд Кинан! Ваши научные методы не помогли нам выяснить, где прячутся повстанцы!

Макс схватил губернатора за горло и сжал. 

— Знаешь, наука сообщила мне, что если я нажму вот здесь, это остановит приток крови к твоему мозгу и убьет тебя.

Через несколько минут губернатор упал замертво. Макс посмотрел на Могильщицу:

— Ты вроде бы должна была бы остановить меня?

— …возможно, стоит его похоронить?

— Это все, о чем ты можешь думать?


	5. Chapter 5

— Господи Боже, как вы надолго застряли в туалете! — жаловался Кевин, меряя шагами платформу. — Будто месяц там просидели!

— Неправда, мы вышли всего на минуту! — сказала Кэм.

— Полгода. Будто полгода прошло! Я бы написал целый макси-фик и начал бы новый за то время, пока вы сидели в туалете! И вообще, зачем вам туда ходить? Вы же ничего не пили...

— Просто... продолжай рассказывать, — перебил его Бут.

— Р-р-р-р!!!

  
&#1120; &#1120; &#1120;

Спустя несколько часов Темперанс и Кэм вместе с дроидами добрались до Мос Айсли. Это было плохое, по-настоящему плохое место. Представьте себе Челябинск, заселенный Чужими вместо суровых металлургов.

  
***

— Челябинск?!

***

— Ты знаешь, суровые челябинские мужики... — сказала внезапно Кэм.

— Разумеется. Это так же закономерно, как и метеориты, — заявила Темперанс. И они вчетвером направились к бару, битком набитому разноцветными инопланетниками, прямо на глазах превращающимися в игрушки.

— Эй! Мы здесь таких не обслуживаем! — выкрикнул бармен, указывая на дроидов.

Темперанс нахмурилась.

— Знаете, это настоящий расизм. Совершенно ясно: пока у вас такие взгляды, расовые конфликты не прекратятся.

— Если не заткнешься, тебя мы тоже не обслужим!

Темперанс снова нахмурилась, но только потому, что заметила: Кэм давно уже сидит в баре и беседует с огромным волосатым созданием. 

— Зак, Ходжинс, может, вы...

— …Останемся у катера? — пробормотал Ходжинс, откатываясь назад. — Как это неприятно! Клянусь, это точно какой-то заговор — держать нас подальше от этой главных событий этой истории!

— Это нелогично. Мы всего лишь два неприметных дроида.

***

— Это Ходжинс-то неприметный? Да он поперек себя шире!

— Рот закрой, Бут.

***

Кэм знаком подозвала Темперанс. 

— Я познакомилась со старшим помощником на одном корабле, — сказала она. — Надеюсь, она сможет нам помочь.

— АРРРРРРРРГРРГРГРРР! — взрыкнуло огромное мохнатое чудовище... перед тем, как закашляться. — О, и правда, нужно снять пальто!

«Чудовище» сбросило шкуру из мехового пальто, и все увидели стройную, изящную женщину, в чертах ее лица было что-то азиатское. — Эти каблуки меня доконают...

Она протянула руку. 

— Я Энджела, очень приятно!

***

— Я Чубакка?!

— Эндж, успокойся, все в порядке.

— Нет, я что, похожа на лохматое чудовище?

— Ну, допустим, на этой неделе ты решила перестать бриться.

— Бреннан, лапушка, не надо об этом упоминать.

***

Темперанс бросила угрюмый взгляд на неопрятного мужчину, который уселся за их столик. 

— Я Сили Бут, капитан «Тысячелетнего сокола». Энджела тут сболтнула, вас нужно кой-куда подбросить? Это завесит вам десять кусков.

— Неправильно. Нужно говорить: «Энджела сообщила мне, что вы нуждаетесь в транспортных услугах. Это вам обойдется в десять тысяч», — сказала Темперанс.

Бут моргнул.

— Окэй, а теперь это вам обойдется в двадцать тысяч.

— Но мы за такие деньги можем купить корабль!

— И кто его поведет? Ты? — ехидно поинтересовался Бут.

Темперанс фыркнула.

— Да. Я превосходный пилот.

— Как скажешь, Человек дождя.

Кэм вздохнула и махнула рукой, соглашаясь.

— Ладно, двадцать тысяч, пусть, но никаких вопросов!

— Договорились... — Бут замолчал, он заметил кого-то, кто только что вошел в бар. — Вот дерьмо, это ж Нил Кэффри!

Кэффри в своем стильном костюме и элегантной шляпе подошел к столику. 

— Здорово, Бут, как дела?

***

— Откуда ты знаешь Кэффри?

— Познакомился с ним и Бёрком во время вашего прошлого дела... Ну, ты знаешь, Бут, вы меня вечно во что-нибудь втягиваете!

***

Бут тяжело вздохнул.

— Чего тебе, Кэффри?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Да ерунда, хочу забрать награду за твою голову.

Темперанс помрачнела:

— Опять неправильно! Нужно так: «Я хочу получить награду, которую назначили за твою голову»! Почему вы все отказываетесь правильно формулировать свои мысли?

Бут ответил Кэффри выстрелом в голову.

— Вау! — выкрикнула Кэм. — Ты выстрелил первым!

— Да, и?.. Я что, не должен был?

***

— Чертовски верно, почему бы и нет?

— Не понимаю, Бут, разве это нормально, когда какой-то гад стреляет первым?

— Зависит от обстоятельств, доктор Бреннан.

— Но почему, Кэм?

— Да так... Ладно, пусть парень продолжает.

***

Довольный Бут, уже предвкушающий свои денежки, повел Темперанс, Кэм и дроидов к кораблю. К стеклянным дверям, к выходу.

Однако их кое-кто поджидал по дороге. 

— О, Сили!

Бут понурил голову.

— Привет, толстуха Пэм.

Сияющая Пэм подбежала к ним. 

— О, Сили, я услышала, что ты здесь, это так мило! Я купила тебе новую кобуру.

— Эм-м-м... спасибо, — Бут нахмурился, разглядев на кобуре выгравированный портрет толстухи Пэм. — Послушай, эти милые люди наняли меня, чтобы я их кой-куда переправил.

Толстуха Пэм окинула Темперанс и Кэм неприязненным взглядом. 

— Ну... я думаю, ты, конечно, подвезешь их. Они не такие толстые и отвратительные, как я!

— Скажи это еще раз, — пробормотал себе под нос Ходжинс.

— Чего?! — спросила Пэм.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Ходжинс.

— Ну, я бы и рад остаться и присоединиться к тебе в твоих мечтах, детка, но мне пора, мы уходим отсюда. Пока, счастливо, я прикончил Нила, и тебе не скучать, Кевин!

Кевин стащил с головы мандалорианский шлем и помахал рукой.

— Удачи, Бут!

  
***

— Ты Боба Фетт?!!

— А что?

— Да ты вообще на него не похож!

***

Толстая Пэм бросила игривый взгляд на Ходжинса.

— М-м-м, может, мне стать на сегодня твоей малышкой, как думаешь?

***

— Я отказываюсь от своих слов!!! 


End file.
